


Gabriel's Return

by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan/pseuds/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post. One way that Gabriel could reveal to the Winchesters that he is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a tumblr post I saw and wanted to embellish upon.

Dean drove on. His mind as empty as the blacktop before him as he steadily cruised passed the many miles that it took to get to his next destination. Another town, another job.  
Next to him, Sam sat looking out the window while Dean idly tapped the rhythm to yet another rock song that streamed through the Impala's speakers with his fingers. The two brothers sat quietly beside each other in the car as an endless stream of trees raced by.  
The song was making its way to the best part, and Dean was getting ready to sing along with it. Just as the chorus the lyrics began, the song switched to the one song that Sam swore he hated the most and never wanted to hear again. The chorus of Heat of the Moment blared out filling the car with its upbeat tune.  
Sam jerked away from where he was slouching against the window and switched off the music with lightning fast speed. Silence now permeated the air of the Impala as both Sam and Dean tried to absorb what had just happened. However, the silence was soon broken when a voice came from the back seat which they previously thought to be empty.  
"Aww. Come on, Sammy! I thought you loved that song!"  
Dean slammed on the brakes and jerked the car onto the shoulder of the road before putting it into park. He quickly turned around to see the person who spoke up, and who he saw made his heart and mind freeze. There, sitting in the back seat of his Baby, was the man who he thought was long dead, never to return. But despite all odds, the man sat there with his signature sucker between his lips that were spread out into a cheeky grin. His honey brown eyes staring right back at Dean's strikingly green ones.  
"Don't tell me you two though I'd let ol' Lucy pull one over me. I'm the one who is the Trickster, remember?"  
Sam let out a breathy laugh, astonishment written across his face. Dean failed miserably in his attempts to hide his own happiness and yelled out, "Dammit Gabriel!"


End file.
